User blog:Nults McKagan/RP Idea: Faction Roleplay
For a while now, i've been thinking of the way roleplay used ''to be. The times before everybody hated each other with an undying passion. The times before everybody stopped serving the main countries to establish their own 1-man countries. The times when roleplay was just Pirates vs the EITC. The times when roleplay was actually fun. Well, i've been brainstorming ideas in order to establish a new roleplay based around these ideals; Faction Roleplay The Problem In our current roleplay system, everybody has branched off into their own countries which end up only having 1, maybe a few men in them, and possibly a small, inactive guild so they can try to justify their claims to any given throne, whether it be Austria, Persia, or even Nepal. Well, with this system, there would only be 2 factions (1 of which has 3 sub-divisions) in order to keep power within this roleplay world centralized. 2 100-man groups is better than 200 1-man groups. Our current roleplay system has also lost touch with its roots to the game. While the former roleplay of Pirates and EITC in perpetual war was related to the game and the movies, the establishment of countries such as Austria, Romania, and Persia have literally nothing to do with either. We've become too focused on historical accuracy to even take notice or care about this flaw. Additionally, our current roleplay system has made people hungry for more virtual land. Ever since the introduction of land into roleplaying, people have gone as far as to threaten hacking and cheat in battles to gain it. What happened to the days where you had PvP and SvS battles to prove that you were better on that particular day or just to have fun? Why does it have to be about some stupid virtual land? The Solution We establish a roleplay simply known as "Faction Roleplay." This roleplay will feature two factions: The East India Trading Company (and/or perhaps the Royal Navy if one is obliged to establish it) and the Pirates (which will have 3 sub-divisions; see below for details). This roleplay would be based off of the organized EITC and the unorganized loosely-aligned Pirates in a state of perpetual war just as it was back in the golden age of roleplay. This roleplay would not be based off of the acquisition of virtual land, rather than encounters in the game for the fun of having encounters in the game. For those of you who are fans, think of this roleplay, in a way, to be similar to wrestling: On the screen, the guys pretend to hate each other and fight, but after the show's over, they grab a beer, a burger, have some laughs, and travel to the next show together. Sure some have personal issues with each other, but those are far and few between. Of course there will always be sourpusses who say things along the lines of: "Well, if it's not for land then what's the point?" However, if we all come to understand that roleplay is for fun and not for the prospects of acquiring virtual land, this can work out. The Factions (Model #1) The EITC (and/or Navy) This one is rather self-explanitory, but i'll explain it nonetheless: The East India Trading Company (and/or Navy) work as an organized unit representing Great Britain in the Caribbean Sea. However, their work in these oceans is interupted on a constant basis by Pirates, a slimiest scum in the seven seas. Therefore, the EITC (and/or Navy) have declared a perpetual war on Piracy until all of the world's Pirates are completely eradicated. My idea on who should lead this faction is none other than '''John Breasly '''and his guild, the '''British Co. Elites '(wasn't it obvious? :P). The Pirates This faction is a bit more complicated than the EITC: The Pirates are a loosely-aligned band of sea-faring criminals who lie, cheat, and steal to get by (and sometimes get rich). However, tempering with the East India Trading Company (and/or Navy) may have been one of their biggest mistakes, as the EITC (and/or Navy) have declared a war on Piracy in hopes of exterminating all Pirates. Now, this is where things begin to get complicated... Spanish Privateers The Spanish Privateers are Pirates who have received a Letter of Marque from the Spanish government. These pirates are more organized than most, which is why a person who likes organization and hates EITC (and/or Navy) may want to join in on this faction. They are under direct leadership from Garcia de Avaricia. My idea on who should lead this sub-faction is Madster '''and her guild, '''Imperial Law. French Privateers Pretty much as the same thing as Spanish Privateers, but they serve under the French government and serve directly under Pierre le Porc. I don't know who exactly should lead this sub-faction or what guild could be its main representation. Leave suggestions in the comments below if you have any ideas. Non-affiliated The hardcore Pirates; the ones who don't take orders from anybody but themselves. Unlike their felow sub-factions and the EITC, there is no one true leader in this sub-faction; there is only chaos. Any guild(s) may join this sub-faction, however, that does not mean they're allies (although it can mean that if you want). I would represent the Non-affiliated Pirates, along with a person of my choice in the Faction RP Council. The Factions (Model #2) This idea is more like the PotBS outlook of things. However, instead of it just being Pirates vs EITC, it's a four-way perpetual war. Factions can obviously make alliances with each other to fight other Factions or gang up on a single faction and what not, but Spanish and French will be independent instead of sub-factions of Pirates. The EITC/Navy Same as idea #1 The Pirates Same as idea #1 The Spanish Instead of Pirates privateering for Spain, these people are Spanish representatives in the Caribbean. Madster & Imperial Law would still be the leaders for this faction The French Instead of Pirates privateering for France, these people are French representatives in the Caribbean. The Factions (Model #3) The EITC Same as above, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda. The Pirates Still the same as above. Pirate guilds will operate as independent and won't be united except in the fact that they're at perpetual war with the EITC (as usual). However, Council representation will work differently... Council Representation Since Pirates aren't as organized or united as the EITC (or Spanish & French if they're included) where there are clear figureheads and leaders that could represent them on a council, council representation for Pirates would work as follows: There would be a few de-facto pirate guilds to start off with, each having 1 representative from the guild on a sub-council concerning Pirate Faction affairs (preferably an odd number, but it's okay if it's not). Pirate guilds can apply to be part of this RP through a sub-council included in the Faction RP council concerning Pirate affairs (since Pirates are not united under a single leader or group of leaders like other factions would be). At first, since the sub-council would be small, pirate guilds would need unanimous approval from all council representatives for each guild. Each guild would have 1 representative in the sub-council. However, for the main council, a couple of councilmen in the Pirate Faction council would need to be sent up, or the EITC would have to have an equal amount of councilmen sent up to match the Pirate Faction's amount of councilmen. Leave comments, suggestions, or anything of the sort that may help to improve this roleplaying idea below. Thank you for reading Category:Blog posts